Birds of a Feather Fly Together
by HopefulPhoenix
Summary: Chance meetings are just that, chance. But what exactly are the odds of Hawkeye's daughter meeting all of the Avengers at different times throughout her life, none ever realizing who she is? Karina Wells-Barton, oldest child of Clint and Laura Barton, is going to figure out just how good those odds are. Series of One-shots
1. Prolouge

**Hi everybody! This is a series of mostly linear one shots and will be updated sporadically. Please comment below as I greatly appreciate feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prolouge

A couple sat anxiously in the nearly deserted hospital waiting room in the wee hours of the morning, a sleeping young girl who could be no older than three,cradled in the woman's lap. They had gotten a phone call from a police officer nearly an hour before informing them of the tragedy. It was supposed to be a quiet night. They were just supposed to babysit while James and Holly had an evening out, taking no longer than a few hours. No one could have ever imagined the little girl's cries of protest as her parents walked out the front door, begging them not to go, would be justified.

Dr Leo Hash strolled into the room, struggling to keep a neutral look on his face. He had always hated this part of being a surgeon. He could deal with horrific injuries crossing his operating room, some surviving while others weren't as fortunate. He knew that he couldn't save everyone no matter how hard he tried and prepared himself everyday as his shift started. Informing their families however… that was an entirely different story. His eyes turned to the woman who with one look seemed to already know what he was going to say.

Dr Hash took a breath before speaking, "Ma'am I'm sorry to inform you but both your brother and sister-in-law didn't make it through surgery. I am sincerely sorry for your loss."

The woman felt tears well up in her eyes, her lips tugging downwards into a trembling frown. Her big brother, nearly her last familial link gone forever, leaving his baby girl behind. He hadn't even got to see his only sister walk down the aisle, the wedding still a couple months away.

She felt her finacé wrap his arms around her as her tears turned into heart wrenching sobs as she clutched the sleeping little girl tighter. At the change in position the girl sleepily blinked open her vibrant green eyes. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned before locking eyes with her aunt.

"Auntie Laura?" she questioned, "Where's Mama and Daddy? Unca Clint, why is Auntie Laura cryin'?"

Laura pulled her niece close, pushing away her heart break for just a moment, "Oh sweetie, Mommy and Daddy for hurt really badly and they had to go away."

The three-year-old cocked her head in confusion, her big green eyes staring into her aunt's brown ones.

"When are they coming back?"

"They can't come back sweetie," Laura answered, her voice cracking slightly, "They had to go live in heaven with Gramma and Grandpop."

Realization dawned on the little girl's face as she too burst into tears. Her parents left her, they were gone forever and nothing could bring them back. Her entire world had shattered in an instant.

Clint could only watch helplessly as his love and her niece cried themselves to sleep in the stark waiting room. He absolved in that moment, as he watched them hold each other for comfort, to never let his future niece, ever spunky Karina, to feel as alone he had all those years ago as an orphan, destined to grow up with no parents and no family. He refused to let that happen to someone he cared about, no matter what anybody had to say about it.

In that moment, amongst tragedy, Karina Michelle Wells ceased to exist and the Barton family gained a new member.


	2. Tony

**Wow! I can't believe how much response this story has gotten already! Thank you sooo much to all the people who Favorited, followed, and/or commented! I genuinely appreciate your support!**

 **WARNING!-This chapter contains some mild curse words**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the MARVEL aspects, only Karina**

 **Enjoy the story and remember to comment below!**

* * *

"Cheating feathered bastard. Legolas must have cheated." Tony muttered angrily under his breath as he entered the practice arena.

He regretted ever making that bet with Barton the previous week. How could he have guessed that Barton would be so good Mario Kart! Even on Rainbow Road! The archer had come in first in round after round of the game. As a result Tony's ego had been crushed. Like a grape. No one could explain why Clint seemed to be able to play with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Nonononono! Not another red shell!" Tony begged as his character was flipped off the edge of the course, falling into space. "How the hell do you keep getting so many Legolas?!"

Barton's cackle and a quick "practice" was the only response as his Yoshi whizzed through the finish line. Barton let out a cheer, raising his controller in the air.

"Thats 10 for me and 0 for you!" Clint crowed, "Now about that bet…"

Tony sank into the back of the couch and sighed. He had once again let his pride get the best of him, raising the stakes for the bet from best of three to five to finally ten. He had no doubt Barton was going to hold this defeat over his head for a very long time.

"Okay birdbrain let's get this over with. What is it that you want me to do? Knowing you I'll probably have to be paraded around the city tarred and feathered."

Barton's face instantly switched from grinning to mock offended, "Stark I had no idea you thought so lowly of me. But don't worry what I have in mind is nothing embarrassing."

Tony waved his hand in the universal 'continue' sign, still frowning. There is no possible way...

"What do you think about doing a little bit of sponsorship?"

* * *

And now a week later Tony Stark was bound by honor and pride to sponsor this out-of-the-way archery team for an entire season. Of course he couldn't simply write a check and be done with it. No, he had to come and meet the whole team as well as attend at least one of their practices.

He wasn't in the door ten seconds before a younger man in workout gear and with a build to rival Capsicle walked up to him, arm outstretched.

"Mr Stark? Will Hayes. I'm the coach for the Eastern Hawks team. The team is very excited to meet you during break."

Tony nodded, biting his tongue to prevent a sarcastic retort. Of course Barton picked an archery team called the Hawks.

"Right this way Mr Stark," Wayne no Will stated as he lead Tony into the main field.

From what he could see the team was made up of about 20 or so members, ranging from the ages 12 to about 18. The majority were practicing on stationary targets of various distances, younger members tending to stick to the closer targets. Off to the side was a girl Tony could only guess to be in about her mid-teens. Unlike the others, her targets were spinning on a jury-rigged system. Yet, she was still able to hit every target with ease. He could only stare as the girl moved with more grace than Barton could ever hope to achieve going into a trick shot . The impossible back bend all while pulling the bow back with her feet and still managing to hit dead center. Hayes followed his gaze grinning.

"That's Karina. She's without a doubt our most talented member. Apparently she learned to shoot when she was five. Her dad volunteers with us when he can." Hayes explained, "Come on. I'll introduce you."

The pair walked towards the now named Karina. Once they were within a few feet Hayes held out his arm to stop Tony from walking any further, "One second Mr Stark, Karina's in one of her 'zones'. KARINA!"

Karina's head jerked around to stare at her coach for a moment before putting down her bow. It was clear to Tony within those few moment that the girl was talented and dedicated. That is, if annoyed look at her coach was anything to go by. That annoyed look was quickly replaced with a genuine smile as she reached the two men.

"You must be Mr Stark," The girl greeted as the lights in her eyes dance mischievously. "I would like to be likely the first to officially thank you for endorsing our team this season since somebody likely forgot," she added turning towards her coach with a smirk.

The older man had the decency to look embarrassed at being ratted out by a teenager. Tony bit back a chuckle.

"I like you. You understand the value of sarcasm, a rare trait nowadays. Now tell me, who taught you to do that trick back there? Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. It couldn't have been easy on a moving target."

Karina's face flushed a bright red before her turning her eyes to the ground and muttering, "Myself"

Tony leaned in and cupped his hand around his ear, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Karina's embarrassment faded, "Myself. I was bored and I have a bit too much access to YouTube and it looked cool so yeah. So how exactly did you find out about the team again?"

Before he could even open his mouth to answer a small shout of "Rina!" and a sudden blonde blur interrupted the conversation and practically tackled the teen. Expertly catching the child, Karina spun before facing Tony once more, settling the child into her arms.

"Sorry Will, Mr Stark" Karina apologized as she turned to each man as she said their name. "Mr Stark this is my little sister Lila. Lila say hello to Mr Stark."

The little girl waved shyly, "Hullo Mr Stark."

Karina looked back at the direction that Lila had come from. Tony followed her gaze to see a brunette woman who could pass as an older version of the girl standing in front of them. The woman was holding onto the hand of a boy a couple years older than Lila.

"If you'll excuse me I need to deliver this goofball," Lila giggled at her sister's teasing, "back to my Mom. I'll expect an answer to that question later Mr Stark."

As Karina walked away, her brown ponytail being tugged by the little girl in her arms Tony frowned. Now if only he could figure out who this archery prodigy reminded him of.


	3. Steve

**Hey folks! Thanks so much for all of you support, especially to all those who followed, favorited and commented! Remember to comment below and follow to keep up with the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own MARVEL only Karina**

* * *

 **Captain America: Winter Solider**

 **Steve**

He was tense. Not the 'oh my god what did I do yesterday' kind of tense unfortunately. More like the 'people are hunting me go go go' kind. Steve had left the Apple store with his mind spinning. He quickened his pace to keep pace with Natasha who was surprisingly calm. He prayed that the pair of them wouldn't get caught. The clock was ticking.

How could it all have gone so wrong? He had been content. He had finally started to adjust to the modern era and working for the agency Peggy had helped create. A part of him wondered if SHIELD's name was because of him. In the back of his mind wondered how, with Peggy and Howard as the founders of SHIELD, it could have become corrupt? How could it have been infested from the inside out? How could they have fallen so far to hunt their two best agents, Captain America and Black Widow? A part of his brain screamed HYDRA but he pushed it aside. They were long gone.

In his paranoid state he had failed to notice they had reached the escalator. They were so close, the exit only a few dozen steps away. SHIELD had to know their location by now. Steve's eyes scanned every face around them, searching for any SHIELD agents. He froze as his gaze landed on Rumlow. Natasha, spotting the agent as well turned to Steve.

"Kiss me"

Steve startled and stared at Natasha. Did he hear her right?

"What?"

"Kiss me. Public displays of affection tend to make people uncomfortable."

 _Yes they do_. Steve thought but complied anyways.

The pair locked into a kiss. Natasha's lips were soft and had a hint of strawberry flavoring to them. He had never noticed the subtle flowery perfume she was wearing. Off the corner of his eye Steve watched as Rumlow turned away. In his distraction, the super soldier failed to notice a teenage girl at the base do a double-take. He didn't notice how she turned to follow the pair of Avengers as they exited the escalator. In hindsight, Steve could only call this moment sloppy.

Reaching the bottom, the duo broke apart to continue their stride towards the exit. Steve's heart dropped to his stomach at the sound of quick footsteps coming up behind him and Nat. He braced for the worst, prepared to run or fight if the situation called for it.

"Aunt Nat!" somebody, ' _A woman'_ Steve noted, called.

Natasha spun towards the voice, relaxing slightly seeing the teenage girl who had approached them. Steve's eyes swept up and down the girl, searching for any kind of danger. The girl was carrying a couple of shopping bags with a purse over her shoulder. She had clearly been on a normal shopping trip when she had noticed Steve and Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha hissed, "You're supposed to be at home, hours from here!"

The girl shrugged, her ponytail bouncing with it, "Visiting my friend Evie. Its her birthday and she invited the whole team." The girl glanced at Steve, "Who's he? Your boyfriend? I saw you two kiss."

Natasha sighed in annoyance. The exasperation was something that unnerved the man. Frustration was not an emotion Natasha had ever displayed. To his recollection the spy had always displaying a calm facade to the public. The only person who Steve had ever seen her let her guard down too was Clint. Who exactly was this girl?

"This is Steve and we are NOT dating. We are just out for a stroll and we are running late." Nat replied, rather forcefully in Steve's opinion.

The girl frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. She locked eyes with the red-head, the pair caught in a battle of wills. The teen seemed rooted to the ground like a tree, unwilling to move.

"I know somethings wrong Aunt Nat. You've never lied to me before. Now why have I been spotting armed people with earwigs around every corner?"

Steve froze. How was this young girl trained to know if someone was an agent? Was she an agent herself?

' _No,'_ Steve thought, slightly disgusted with himself, _'Peggy and Fury would never have allowed child agents.'_

"SHIELD is corrupt. Now go home, it's not safe here. Not in the mall or the city. Take your friends and go HOME." Natasha ordered, her voice barely above a whisper.

The girl nodded, her mouth pulled into a tight line, and stalked away. Steve watched as she meet up with a group of girls further up the walkway. He could only stare at her retreating back as the group gathered their things an walked towards the exit. She had seemed so familiar but for the life of him, he couldn't place why.

Steve turned towards the only person with the answer just as she started to turn away, "Who was that? Your niece? I didn't know you had siblings."

Natasha smirked, clearly pleased she knew something he didn't. "She's my goddaughter."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Bucky

**Hello readers! So sorry for the delay for this part! Enjoy and remember to comment below! I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Shoutout to all the lovely humans who Favorited and commented!**

* * *

 **Bucky**

James Buchanan Barnes, better known to the world as Bucky, sat on the shaded wooden bench, staring at the museum in front of him. In the past few days his mind had been turned upside down and inside out. He had tried to push the memories away when they first bubbled to the surface, but the temptation of being _human_ had proven too much. So he had fought against the commands as much as he could. It wasn't until he pulled Steve from the lake that Bucky realized he had been silently fighting all along. He had only killed when given a direct order he had been unable to work around. The red-haired woman he had seen on the bridge that day was a clear instance. He could have killed her that day, with the scientist, but for some reason spared her.

The remnant of Sergeant Barnes remaining had sheltered in a hidden portion of his mind that Winter hadn't touched. The exhibit had given him answers; ones that he had so desperately craved since seeing Steve that day on the bridge. After living so long as a weapon, as the Winter Soldier, the knowledge made his head spin. Though, it wasn't the same as having his own memories. Despite the vast amount of new information there were still dozens of gaping holes in his life.

"...ir. Sir." a distinctly female voice chimes.

Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, narrowly resisting the urge to decimate the speaker. He gripped his metal arm with his remaining human arm tightly as it instinctively attempted to strike. No one should be able to sneak up on the Winter Soldier, on him. He's slipping.

"Are you okay sir?" questioned the woman, no girl Bucky corrected as he studied the person in front of him.

She had loose brown hair cut into a long bob and bangs swept aside by the wind. Her young face was held into a friendly grin. The most starting were her eyes. The bright green seemed to stare straight into his soul.

"Yes. No. I don't...know," Bucky stuttered out.

He felt so calm and open around this girl. Why? He had certainly never met her before. The girl slid down next to him on the bench, being sure to keep a respectful distance.

"Did you serve?" she asked, her voice tinged with curiosity and compassion.

"Yes," He replied before he could stop himself, "How did you know ma'am?"

"My dad," she replied shrugging, "He came home one day, a week after a mission that had gone as south as possible. His eyes, they were so haunted and filled with guilt. Just like yours."

"What...what happened?" Bucky inquired.

The girl frowned slightly and leaned back against the bench, twisting a ring on her finger nervously. "He was captured and forced to do things he would never normally do, ever. For a long time he blamed himself for the death of my godfather even though he wasn't even in the same room." The girl sighed, "Sometimes it seems impossible for him to not blame himself for things out of his control."

Bucky's mind swirled even more than it already was. The story of this girl's father sounded startling similar to his own.

"And...and how did work past it?" Bucky practically begged. If there was some way to wipe the slate clean he had to know.

The slight frown that had marred her face quirked into a slight smile. "It took a lot of time and _a lot_ of Ben & Jerry's ice cream at 2:00am. Mom and I coaxed him to finally let it out, to talk about it. We constantly reassured him that none of what happened was his fault. We always told him that he was essentially brainwashed into doing what he did, it wasn't him." the girl continued.

She turned her smile to him gently and Bucky could feel himself subconsciously relax further. This girl, a stranger, had somehow made him feel safe. He didn't remember feeling this safe since before the train. No-before the war. Before Bucky went missing, before Steve got injected with that serum. All the way back to when Bucky had to save Steve from being beat up in back alleys.

"Listen sir, talk to someone, anyone. Do you have any family or friends who can be there for you? Anyone you trust?" The girl asked.

Bucky numbly shook his head. Steve, he was the only one left from before. But, he would never forgive him. He had done so much damage over the last seventy years. It seemed impossible for anyone to ever trust him again.

The girl sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in a huff, "Well then write it down, keep a journal, draw, or even talk to someone at the VA. Whatever helps you express yourself."

The teenager stood up after glancing at her watch, the sun seemingly forming a halo behind her head. ' _A real angel'_ Bucky thought.

"I have to go. I hope you have a smooth adjustment." She paused, literally face palming, "I'm so sorry but I never introduced myself. I'm Karina. You?"

"James." Bucky replied, unsure of how people would react to a man with the same nickname as a war hero.

The girl grinned genuinely, "Good luck James. Remember that you're not alone."

As the girl walked away Bucky sighed and leaned back on the bench. He would never forget how much this girl, Karina, had helped him at his lowest. Maybe he would take up the journal idea...


	5. Avengers- Part 1

**WOW! I'm so thankful for all of your support guys! Thank you so much to all those who followed and Favorited. Thanks a bunch to commenter known as M! I look forward to seeing your comments when I post a chapter!**

 **This meeting will be split into two parts though I might throw in another scene before posting it. I'll leave it up to the commenters!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any Marvel characters only my OC, Karina**

 **AN-There is some mild swearing in the chapter so be forewarned**

* * *

 **Meeting the Avengers**

Karina leaned up against her bedroom window, looking out at the massive farm fields surrounding the house. The window was cool against her forehead and she tugged her sweater tighter. She could her her younger siblings, Cooper and Lila, playing downstairs and her mother baking in the kitchen.

As she watched a hawk spiral above the trees, a rapid movement in the sky drew her attention. The dark shape was large, clearly not a bird. ' _A plane maybe?'_ she guessed. The thing was, Karina had never seen any kind of plane like it. At best it reminded her of a military fighter jet. She stared as it began to descend into their front yard. Karina tensed, her face turning steely as she snatched up her bow and quiver that rested on the wall next to her window seat.

"Mom! Company!" Karina shouted down the staircase as she tossed her bow and quiver into a hatch in the ceiling and clambered up the ladder to her "perch". In reality it was a small attic space with windows on each of the walls. From there she could see for a mile in each direction easily and hit a target if necessary. Her dad had taught her what to do should possibly dangerous strangers show up. She would do _anything_ to protect her family. She had lost one and she would be damned if she lost a second.

She notched an arrow and surveyed the now landed plane. As the ramp began to descend Karina pulled back her bow string in anticipation. People began to exit within seconds. A tall blonde man in armor and a cape stalked out wielding a hammer. After him stumbled a shorter dark haired man in nothing more than a gray shirt and slacks. Next came another brunette man with dark facial hair whose facial features she couldn't quite make out from this distance. Then, out walked the blonde man she had met months earlier at the mall marched out, glancing over his shoulder into the plane. Finally, two familiar figures stumbled out of the jet. A red haired woman heavily leaned on the remaining man. Karina paused and lowered her bow.

'Auntie Nat. Dad.' She thought, 'Something must have gone wrong for Dad to have brought so many people to the farm.'

What that could be though, the teen had no idea. Her face brightened after a moment and slid down her ladder, her bow abandoned on the floor.

"Dad's home!"

* * *

He could tell that all of the Avengers, minus Nat of course, were very confused regarding their surroundings. How did he know that you ask? Well, trained powers of observation of course! He is a spy after all. It also helped that he had been tight lipped about their destination the entire trip, only focused on reaching the safest place he could think of.

Clint carefully led his best friend up onto the porch, reaching to the doorknob with his free hand, hoping it was unlocked. The door swung open as Clint led the ratag group of heroes into the house, expertly weaving around the Barbies and Legos strewn across the floor.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called, smiling as Laura rounded the corner from the kitchen.

His wonderful wife held a pile of children's drawings in her hand and had a bit of flour in her hair. Clint's stomach rumbled ever so slightly at the thought of his wife's chocolate chip cookies that she had hopefully been making. Laura broke into a grin as she hurried over to her husband before embracing him in a hug.

The pregnant woman managed perfectly well their three children and the farm on her own, no question about it. She did miss her other half when he had to travel, constantly worrying about his safety. She knew her eldest, Karina, did too even though the teen would never let on how much. With the news about recent attacks, especially the one at Avengers Tower, Laura had worried over if Clint was okay for the last few days as she hovered over the phone. Her heart swelled as she pulled her husband closer. He was home and he was safe.

"This is an agent of some sort," Tony blurted in shock

The duo released and turned towards the rest of the Avengers. "Gentlemen, this is Laura" Clint began.

"I know all of your names." Laura finished, grinning as Tony awkwardly waved to the woman. Clint snickered internally, ' _Just wait until the kids show…'_

"Daddy!"

 _There they are,_ Clint thought. "Come here princess." Clint said as he swung his youngest daughter into his arms, "Hey buddy!" he finished, wrapping an arm around his son.

"Those are… smaller agents." Tony stammered out.

"What does that make me then? A medium sized agent?" a feminine voice chimed.

The whole team spun towards the new voice, the majority tensing. A teenage girl walked down the stairs with a slight smirk hidden in her smile as she stepped into the living area. Her chestnut hair was in loose waves and as she got closer they could all see her bright green eyes. She casually walked over to Clint, ignoring the superheroes standing in their foyer, and brought the man into a quick hug.

"Hi Dad," the girl said reaching on her tiptoes to throw her arms around her father's neck before turning towards the Avengers, "It's nice to see you all again."

That was when all hell broke loose.

All of the Avengers began talking at once, some amongst themselves and others a bit… louder.

"You have a family fellow warr.."

"What do you mean Dad you little troll?!"

"Why didn't you tell…"

"So THAT'S what you meant by goddaughter!" Steve said triumphantly to Natasha who could only smirk at the chaos.

Karina rolled her eyes at the bickering. These were all grown adults for goodness sake! And people say that teenagers are childish. Yeah right. She had expected a bit of confusion and a lot of questions, but this was a bit too much for her tastes.

"We get it!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth, "I'm the unknown daughter of Clint Barton aka Hawkeye who has met almost all of you before! Now shut up!"

The whole room fell silent, everyone staring at Karin with some mixture of pride, awe, and fear. Well, except for Lila who was perfectly content showing off her paintings to Aunt Nat. Laura was the first the break the awkward silence.

"So who's up for lunch?"

* * *

 **Thanks to all my lovely readers! Remember to comment and follow for updates!**


	6. Fury

**Hello friends! I am so sorry for waiting so long to update! Last semester was insane and it's looking like this one is going to be super busy is well. My updates are going to be very sporadic so apologies in advance for any long waits.**

 **As always please review, follow, and favorite this story. I love any and all feedback (something you like, something you don't, something you want to see, etc).**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any part of Marvel, only Karina.**

 **Now on the the story!**

* * *

Karina shuffled into the family barn searching for her spare quiver, bow in hand from practice. Why it would be out here she had no idea. Then again, she did always manage to leave her things in strange places. She had once even found her history textbook behind the toilet in guest bathroom (though that might have been Cooper and Lila messing with her).

"Oh where is my quiver? Oh where...is my quiver? Oh where oh where, oh where oh where, oh wherrrre is my quiver?" Karina sung as she opened the hodgepodge of cabinets above the work bench. **(1)**

Karina huffed in disappointment as the fifth cabinet turned up empty. Her gaze fell to the tool bench, landing on the elusive quiver.

"Of course it was right in front of my face," Karina grumbled, "when is it not?"

A creak echoed from the back corner of the barn causing her to stiffen in place. She reached for an arrow from her quiver, notching it into place. As old of a barn as it was that corner never creaked on its own. Someone was in the barn with her.

Karina frowned as she ran through a mental tally. She doubted it was one of their guests, because _surely_ they would announce themselves instead of creeping around, she had to be sure. Steve and Tony were chopping wood last she saw out front. Bruce was helping Cooper with his math homework, the famous physicist getting surprisingly frustrated with the lovingly termed "new math". Thor was devouring all of her poptarts but there was no shot in the universe that she was going to tell the God of Thunder that. Lila was coloring and Dad was grumbling about Cooper's legos all over the floor. Auntie Nat and her mother were in the kitchen chatting.

Whoever, _whatever_ , had made the sound was not meant to be there.

"Come out!" Karina demanded as she pulled her bowstring taught, " I am armed and have the right to defend myself if threatened on my property."

A tall African American man stepped out from behind the tractor. He wore entirely black clothes, a black leather trench coat completing the ensemble. The most interesting fashion choice was a black (because what other color could it possibly be?) eyepatch. The man simply stared at Karina, eye narrowed, waiting for her to make the first move. She obliged.

"Who are you Pirate-man and why are you hear?" she demanded, lining up her shot.

The man smirked, "You are very much like your father Miss Barton. My name is Nicholas Fury and I am here because the Avengers are here."

Karina lowered her bow but maintained her grip on the string. She was not about to let this unknown anywhere near her family, even if they were currently surrounded by superheroes.

Frowning, Karina countered "My dad told me about you. You're the jerk that used Uncle Phil's most prized possessions as a rallying point."

Those cards had meant so much to her godfather and this man just had to go ahead and ruin them. If this man was who he claimed, he might have been Director of SHIELD for a time but that gave him no right to mess with a dead man's things.

Fury looked deep in thought for a moment before answering the hidden question, "Using those trading cards was the only option."

Karina lowered her bow completely. That was a little trick her dad taught her. Use small details that only that person or a select few would know and test the waters.

"So Director Fury Pirate-Man, why exactly are you hiding in the barn instead of knocking on the front door like a normal person?" her eyebrow quirking upwards slightly.

"I'm waiting for Stark to come and fix your tractor."

Karina's jaw dropped. The tractor had been broken for weeks and her father hadn't had a chance to fix it and with her mother's pregnancy she couldn't fix it either. How anyone outside the family would possibly know that though was an entirely different problem.

"How'd you know that the tractor was broken?" Karina demanded. Seconds later she threw her hands up in frustration, "You know what, nevermind. Your answer is probably going to be something along the lines of 'I'm a super-spy and I know things'"

She paused and stared at the ex-Director. He stared back, his eyes slightly narrowed in clear annoyance. Mission accomplished.

Grabbing her bow she strode towards the door, tracing her hand down the splintering wood. She turned back towards the surprise visitor who still hadn't moved from the darkened corner near the tractor.

"Are you going to come inside and say hello or….." Karina drawled

Fury took a moment to respond, "I'll stay in the barn."

The teen shrugged, "Suit yourself." As she walked away she threw a passing wave over her shoulder, "See you later Director PIrate-Man Sir!"

Once the barn door was tightly closed behind the retreating figure Fury let out a long sigh of utter frustration. The eldest Barton girl was truly just as annoying as her father.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Stay tuned for more!**

 **1-High five to anyone who recognized this tune. To those of you that didn't it's a play on the Hairbrush Song from VeggieTales.**


	7. Avengers- Part 2

**Hello! Part 2 of the Avengers interactions has arrived! I personally love this scene! I have some ideas for further one-shots but if you guys have a specific event you want Karina to be a part of or a character you want her to meet DM me or drop a comment below! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Thanks to my amazing Beta reader and roommate Jenna! Thanks for letting bounce ideas off of you at midnight!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own MARVEL, only my OC Karina**

* * *

It was late into the night. Cooper and Lila were sound asleep, despite being relegated to beds that weren't their own, worn out from the day's events. It's not every day that the Avengers show up on their doorstep with the infamous Nicholas Fury coming along for the rides. Karina, on the other hand, had tossed and turned for hours, unable to sleep as snippets of conversation trickled from the kitchen below. Rolling over Karina smiled at her gently snoring sister. She was so peaceful while asleep (and definitely less destructive).

With a sigh and accepting sleep would not be coming anytime soon, she swung out of bed carefully and slipped into a discarded sweatshirt from the floor. As she started down the stairs, she could see all of the Avengers and company gathered around the kitchen table. Some were standing, others sitting in any seats they could find.

"So stand," a disembodied voice implored from the corner Karina couldn't yet see. Probably Fury, "Beat the platinum bastard." Yup, definitely Fury.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Aunt Nat teased, looking at the blonde with a smirk.

"You know what Romanoff…"

The stair creaked as Karina shifted forward in anticipation. At the sharp sound, she flinched. She had been hoping to stay unnoticed for a little while longer. Biting her lip, she hoped that maybe the heroes hadn't picked up on the tiny noise. Watching as all heads snapped towards the stairs that dream was hashed.

Clint was the first to speak, "Rina. Come out, please. I know you're there."

The girl sheepishly stepped fully into the room, "Hey guys."

"What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged as she made her way towards the table. "Besides, I want to help."

In a single motion, Clint stood to his full height, "Absolutely not! You're only sixteen and I am not about to put you into the middle of a firefight without any idea of what you're up against."

"I do too know what the enemy is, robots! Hundreds of them! I also know that you guys are more than a bit short-handed right now!" Karina objected. "And in case you haven't noticed, I can shoot almost as well as you! Or did you miss that while being away so much?"

Clint visibly deflated. That was a low blow and Karina knew it. She recognized that Clint hated to be away from the family for so long but the sting didn't ease.

As the tension rose to a palpable level, someone snickered. Clint and Karina simultaneously snapped towards the offender. Their frustration had found a new target.

Tony stood with a hand covering his mouth in a fruitless attempted to stave off even more snickers.

"What's so funny?" Karina demanded. The young girl was practically radiating rage and annoyance, "Don't think I'm good enough Tin Man?"

Tony waved his hands in mock surrender, "No no no. Of course not. It's just that by God Legolas, I can totally see how she's your daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a female clone of you or something equally bizarre. Hell, she even has your glare down with a mix of Romanoff's in there too."

The shock the statement had initiated pushed aside residual frustration Karina had for the moment. The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as her father cracked a small grin.

"Well about that…" the man started

"I'm not actually related to him." Karina finished, sliding into the chair left vacant by her dad during the argument. The man in question gave a half-hearted glare that was returned with a grin.

Cue five jaws dropping in surprise. Thor's brows were furrowed as if trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. Dr. Banner just look surprised, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Tony had opened his mouth only to close it again a few seconds later probably debating saying something uncalled for or bizarre. Probably both. Steve was relaxed in his seat but his eyes were distinctly widened and he was turned towards Natasha. He was clearly wondering if she had known. Fury, the super spy himself, displayed a bit of shock. While appearing just as stoic as ever, his good eye slightly narrowed was they only sign a trained eye could spot.

Karina stared at the so-called "pirate", "I'm surprised that you didn't know, Fury. You were the director of a super-secret spy agency and while I lived with Dad when he started SHIELD I didn't have the Barton name yet."

Fury only glared at her. No one else had anything to say, tensely sitting in their seats. Well, except for Clint and Natasha whom this wasn't new information for.

"Well on that note; Storytime kids! Gather 'round!" Karina directed, waiting patiently for all eyes to turn to her which thankfully didn't take long. "I'm actually only genetically related to Mom out of my parents. You see, she's technically my aunt by blood. When I was 3 my birth parents were killed in a car accident. Drunk driver. I barely remember them. Mom and Dad officially adopted me a few years later and I became Karina Wells-Barton. I rarely use the hyphen though. I usually only pick one. Barton for school and Wells for more public things like my archery team."

The room was so silent after the last few words; you could hear the faint sound of cicadas outside. Someone cleared their throat, breaking the shroud of quietness.

"So," Tony began, "Any other secrets you would like to drop on us while we're here Legolas? First the fact you have a farm, then you have a family, and then your daughter isn't yours biologically. Not that it matters, mind you. What's next? Your dog can fly?" The billionaire gestured towards the dog asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Not the strangest thing an animal has done," Fury muttered quietly.

Karina thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Aunt Nat is actually Dad's biological sister," she deadpanned.

The room just about exploded this time. Karina grinned broadly.

"Just kidding!"

"Stopping messing with me woman!"

* * *

 **High-five to anyone who picked up on the Easter Egg in this chapter! No spoilers to what it is please!**


	8. Two gods and a Doctor

**Hello dear readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait. As usual, I don't own any of the MCU characters or plots only my own OC and her interactions.**

 **Thank you to my lovely commenter Angi Marie for requesting an encounter with Thor.**

 **Next up I have planned an Endgame/Snap related chapter so stay tuned.**

 **You all know the drill- like, follow and comment! I love to hear what you all think and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Enjoy!**

* * *

The two gods stared at the pile of rubble as the sharp tone of construction vehicles overwhelmed those of New York City traffic. The thunder god shot a glare at his brother.

"Where is Father?" The elder of the two men growled.

The trickster adopted a neutral expression, "This is indeed where I left him. Where Odin is now I know not."

In an instant, two young girls seemed to materialize before their eyes, phones in hand. Before he could process occurring events, Thor found himself roped into taking a selfie by the two girls. Thor flinched slightly as the two girls essentially shouted his name from the rooftops. He had been maintaining a low profile, or at least as low of one as he could. A more than six foot tall and very muscular man was bound to draw some kind of attention no matter what.

Hearing Thor's name, a woman turned to look over her shoulder, brushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and stared at the god of thunder. She blinked in surprise. Without hesitation she strode towards him, failing to notice the green-clad man beside him.

"Thor? What are you doing back on Earth?"

The blonde alien nearly jumped out of his skin at the question. Confusion sparked in his eyes as he took in the young woman with bobbed brown hair streaked with purple and a backpack thrown over her shoulder while she held a water bottle clutched in her hand. He studied her face before realization dawned.

"Lady Karina! It is pleasant to see you again. My apologies for not recognizing you sooner." Thor boomed.

Karina laughed, "Not a problem, Thor. It's been a few years after all. I'm sure you weren't expecting to see purple hair," she tugged at one of the colored strands, "So what brings you to Earth?"

Thor frowned, "A great evil has spread across the realms. My brother and I came to Earth to find Father."

Katrina's eyes widened, "Wait...your brother Lo-"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, mortal" a voice hissed in her ear.

Karina spun with a yelp, swinging her arm around at the source of the voice. The man stumbled back in pain as her metal water bottle collided with his skull.

Loki recoiled in surprise, "You dare attack me, girl! I am a god!"

Karina narrowed her eyes at the trickster and clenched the bottle more tightly as she was now aware it made a surprisingly effective weapon, "Really not sorry. You really shouldn't have snuck up on me. Didn't anyone teach you manners? Besides, I've wanted to hit you for 5 years now."

"Apparently so does most of your planet for the part I played in New York." Loki huffed rubbing his bruised scalp.

Karina scowled as green eyes met green eyes, "It's personal for me. Does the name Barton ring any bells?"

The god's eyes widened slightly, "The archer" Loki whispered.

"My father- who you had the audacity to mind control. Not to mention you killed my godfather. He was the most patient and kind man in existence, and you took him away from us! You deserve for your face to be acquainted with a material used in building houses. Repeatedly."

"Is that necessary?"

"You're a being, with an incredibly long life span, who was worshiped as a god. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't do too much damage, unfortunately, but it would sure as hell make me feel better!"

Thor, who had been watching the two banter as if he were viewing a tennis match, decided to add to the conversation, "How fares your father and the rest of the Avengers?"

Karina stared at him in disbelief as her attention changed from one Asgardian to another, she didn't care particularly what species Loki technically was. He had been raised on Asgard and desperately wanted to be their king, so in reality, he's pretty Asgardian. "You really don't know? The Avengers broke apart after the Sokovia Accords. Cap, Falcon, Wanda, and Barnes are fugitives. Ant-Man and my Dad are under house arrest."

At that moment, a ring of sparks that were hopefully magic appeared under Loki's feet, and a look of surprise spread across his face.

'Well, if Loki is surprised this can't possibly be good.' Karina thought.

He plunged into the hole that had appeared and closed just as quickly, leaving only a business card fluttering to the ground in his place. Thor poked it cautiously with his umbrella before picking it up to reveal an address.

Karina groaned and buried her face into her hands while narrowly missing hitting herself with the Water Bottle of Pain, "I swear, it's like superheroes and weird shit follows me everywhere! Come on. We better go figure out who kidnapped Loki and what they want."

Thor followed the frustrated Midgardian, praying he didn't turn her ire towards him. Not many can land a blow to Loki after all.

* * *

The mismatched pair stood before the large wooden door before turning to stare at each other. Even Thor had no idea what may be behind it.

Karina broadly gestured towards the door in a mock bow, "After you good sir. You are far more durable than I."

Thor nodded before knocking. In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared through the door. Karina stared at the door for a moment, seemingly studying it. She nodded to herself before doing the same as Thor had a moment earlier. She stumbled as any expected resistance vanished, causing her to enter the large room as a figure FLOATED towards Thor and said something completely unintelligible.

"Okay, what in the holy heck is going on? Who are you? What's with the disappearing door, and how are you floating?" Karina demanded, pointing at the way she came.

The floating man turned towards her with a look of surprise as his cape flowed around him, "Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"I am Dr Stephen Strange and I didn't intend for anyone else but Thor to arrive here. So I ask again; who are you?"

Karina studied the man and noted his hand closing except for his index and middle fingers. It seemed clear he was preparing for some kind of offensive action.

Pretending not to notice, Karina waved her hand, "And the disappearing and floating stuff..."

The good doctor ground his teeth together. Who did this _girl_ think she was?, "I practice the Mystic Arts."

"Mystic Arts...Okay then. I thought the world was weird enough. Long story short; I'm Karina, my dad is Hawkeye, and I am way out of my league. So I'll just see myself out. Hit Loki again for me will you, preferably hard. Nice to see you again, Thor." Just like that, she disappeared back through the doorway.

Silence almost seemed to somehow echo in the chamber. The sorcerer and the god looked at each other in disbelief.

Dr Strange held up two fingers as he stuttered, "Two... two questions, what just happened and what did she mean by _again_?"


End file.
